Rooting For My Baby
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: Sometimes she wondered if he did the same as her. She didn't have matches in the main roster anymore, but she wondered if he would watch her when he visited NXT. Did he root for her like she for him? Seth/JoJo. Loosely based on the song Rooting For My Baby by Miley Cyrus.


It has been a month, 31 days exactly, since JoJo's break up with her now ex-boyfriend, Seth Rollins. And she still found herself standing in the empty monitor room watching his matches. Like she use to do when they were together. Their relationship was a toxic one. One filled with venomous words and intoxicating actions. It was the kind of relationship that drove both in it madly insane with stress and love all at the same time. If she had to put her relationship with him into words she'd describe it as a rollercoaster that made her sick but also gave her a sense of trill and excitement that she enjoyed. Many had told her that he was wrong for her and she was sure many have told him she was wrong for him, yet they kept at it because they loved each other, right? JoJo didn't really know and wasn't sure if she ever would. But they had something special though hazardous. It sometimes made her think of the song_ Love the Way You Lie_ because it felt like that. Except instead of sticking together, they had decided to end it. It was safe for both of their emotions and for those around them. It had ended nasty. Things were thrown and words were said that still stung her to this day, but it had to be done. It was the price to pay, she supposed.

Though despite all of that she still cared for him. She still watched his matches and checked on his progress in the company because she was still rooting for him. Before being lovers they were friends and friends always stuck with each other. If not physically, emotionally…and she was attached to him with a thick rope; unable to break no matter how hard one pulled. JoJo still loved him, as she expected. He was her first love. Not even her boyfriend before him; it was Seth Rollins who captured her heart in his eager hands. He had her wrapped around his finger and once upon a time she had him wrapped around hers. And maybe that's why she still stood in the monitor room every time he had a match, backstage segment or promo. Because he still had her wrapped tight and he probably will still have her wrapped around his finger for the rest of her life because his love was that impactful.

Sometimes she wondered if he did the same as her. She didn't have matches in the main roster anymore, but she wondered if he would watch her when he visited NXT. Did he root for her like she for him? Or does he not give anything she does a second glance? Part of her didn't want to know. It'd make her feel pathetic for caring this much for him if he didn't care for her. The other part of her wanted to know…wanted to see if all this was one sided. She wanted to see if their relationship meant nothing to him because maybe then she'd finally unwrap herself around him. Oh, how she wish she could unwrap her affections from him but she couldn't. She was rooting for him and she would continue to, she knew that. She'll continue watching his promos, backstage segments and matches and hope that Seth makes it big in this company like he deserved. Like she always knew, since the day she laid eyes on him, he would become. She'd always tell him that he'd become the biggest thing here and he'd always tell her the same. He wasn't right. She thought she could be the best but she couldn't be big; not anything like he'd become and the more she saw the show the more certain she was that he'd become a legend one day. And when that day comes she'll be there, rooting for him.

JoJo's face softened as the Shield's entrance music started to play, indicating that Seth had won this one. A smile graced her face as he clutched his head. He was always getting hurt on his head; she'd joke that he was selling too hard and he'd simply stick his tongue out. He was so immature. Her arms that were crossed fell to her side as he walked up the ramp, much different than what he usually did though she didn't question it. Seth moved to the beat of his own drum; something she had caught on quickly about him when they were together.

"JoJo." A male voice called in through the door. It scared her at first. She wondered for a second how he knew she was in there until she remembered that the door was open this whole time. She quickly turned from the monitor to the producer.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Your match is next. Please go to gorilla." The producer quickly said before rushing off to do something else. They were always rushing, so fast paced.

JoJo did have a match tonight, but it wasn't by herself. She wasn't allowed that when she was in the main roster; it was another one of those Total Divas vs True Divas matches and though she had long ago told them she didn't want to be in the show anymore, they still needed a Diva out there to help fill in the gap so they had called her. Her first reaction was to deny, Total Divas was behind her and she was sure the other Divas didn't like her for quitting the show. In fact, she remembered hearing one of them say that she did it because she didn't like _them. _But, she remembered quickly that exposure meant fans and if there was one thing a wrestler needed it was fans. So she accepted. Hey, it was a chance for her to show them how much she's improved like everyone else seemed to be doing too.

Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she let out a breath before walking out of the room. Her boots thudded softly on the arena floor as she jogged lightly to the gorilla. The monitor room wasn't too far but if she wanted to make sure she got over there on time she'd have to pick up the pace.

She looked down at she jogged, mentally pumping herself up for this fight when she felt a hand wrap around her arm. She stopped her jog and looked up; ready to tell the person she didn't have time but was stumped when her eyes met familiar brown ones.

"Se-Seth." She stammered out. Her shock was met with an amused expression by him. For a quick second she wanted to smile, but instead she simply looked at him.

"Hey…" He said. His hand was still wrapped around her arm. She wanted to push it off but she couldn't bring herself to do anything. This was the first time they spoke since their nasty break up.

"What do you want? I have a match." She spoke softly. She couldn't bring herself to be angry at his interruption because she was honestly glad to see him. Whether he knew that or not, she didn't much care for.

"I wanted to say good luck." Seth scanned her down before looking back at her eyes. "I'm rooting for you."

JoJo's breath caught in her throat at those words. Before she could say anything, Seth had loosened his grip on her arm. With a smile he departed from her, leaving her in the hallway by herself. A smile slowly crept on her lips as she could only think one thing. _He's rooting for me too._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, I'm back and I'm here with a new ship that I've just been obsessing over. I think I did pretty good for someone who has been gone for a while. I have some explaining to do for those that were asking for request, but I'm sorry...I can't do them. I tried but it drove me extremely stressed with all the other things on my plate and I couldn't produce anything worth posting on here. I'm really sorry but I won't be doing requests any longer ever.  
><strong>

**Be ready for some new stuff, guys! I have something exciting up my sleeves and I can't wait to have you guys see what I've come up with. **

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this! Please review? ^.^**


End file.
